Advertising and promotional material require a high quality photograph of the product being marketed to project the correct image of the product. For this reason significant care is taken in the production of photographs, and in particular to the lighting of the object so that its features are clearly discernible and are presented in the most attractive manner.
One area that is particularly susceptible to the correct use of lighting is in the automobile area where the complex contours of a vehicle and the highly reflective surfaces require great care to ensure that the characteristics of the vehicle are properly displayed. Conventionally it has been appropriate to take single photographs of a vehicle from a particular position for use in brochures and catalogues. More recently, however, the use of the internet to display a vehicle on a manufacturer""s or dealer""s web site has required a series of photographs that simulate the movement of the viewer around the vehicle. The simulation of the movement around the vehicle can be achieved either by positioning the camera at different positions around the vehicle or, more conveniently, by having the vehicle rotate on a turntable to be photographed from a fixed position. The set of photographs obtained are then displayed successively to simulate rotation. In either case, it is necessary to ensure that the lighting on the vehicle is appropriate at all positions and ensure that the features of the vehicle are properly and consistently shown.
In one known arrangement, a light box is positioned above the vehicle as it is rotated on a turntable. However, the positioning of the light box and the rotation of the vehicle relative to the light box causes the highlighting of the upper surfaces of the vehicle to fluctuate as it rotates. The variations in the highlighting are apparent and relatively unattractive. Moreover, the light box is relatively expensive and its elevated position presents difficulties in supplying the power and controls for the lighting equipment.
There is, therefore, a need for a lighting stage in which the above disadvantages are obviated or mitigated.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a lighting stage comprising a floor and a turntable located on the floor and operable to rotate about a substantially vertical axis. The turntable has an upper surface to support an object, such as a vehicle, with a ceiling juxtaposed with and spaced from the upper surface. The ceiling has a downwardly directed reflective surface that extends laterally beyond the turntable. A peripheral wall extends from the ceiling to encompass at least a portion of the turntable and has an upper reflective portion and a lower absorbent portion. The upper portion and the ceiling smoothly merge to provide a continuously curved cove to provide the transition between the ceiling and the peripheral wall. A lighting assembly projects light on to the ceiling so that the ceiling and upper portion reflect and diffuse light towards the upper surface of the turntable to illuminate the object that is on the turntable.
Preferably the cove is part spherical and is centred on the axis of rotation of the turntable.